


Family

by marvelousbones



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Nico grunted as she landed a solid uppercut to the alien’s jaw as it squealed in pain. It gripped Nico’s shoulder hard with its claw as she felt it pierce her skin. She winced as she squeezed out an arm from under the alien. “Staff of One. To me.” She rumbled in a low voice as the staff shot out from under the car and into Nico’s waiting hand.ORA story in which the Runaways cross paths with the Avengers.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! I just started college and it's stressful haha. Also, I'm so sorry for the really bad title haha. I'm currently procrastinating and wrote this fic instead of studying. I recently watched Marvel's Runaways and it's so good! I read some of the comics as well so this fic is a bit of a mix between the TV and the comic characters (mostly comic with abilities but TV with looks I suppose). Most of the spells that Nico uses in this story are all ones that she has used in the comics. So far this is a one-shot but you guys might change my mind.

Smoke. 

That’s all Nico Minoru could see for miles.

She pushed down the feeling of panic that rose in her chest and shook her head to clear her thoughts. A streak of rainbow lights zoomed by her as she couldn’t help the little smile that spread across her face.

A scream pulled Nico out of her thoughts as she slid the small switchblade out of her pocket and flicked it open. She let out a slight wince as she slid the sharp edge across her wrist and uttered the words, “When blood is shed…Let **The Staff of One** emerge.”

Nico let out a deep breath as the staff slid out of her chest as her hands grabbed the hilt and pulled. She’d never get used to that feeling.

The streak of rainbow light landed next to her and blasted something behind her.

“Thanks,” Nico said with a smile as the streak of rainbow light, known as Karolina Dean, smiled brightly at her with a small wave.

Nico squinted through the smoke as she struggled to see through the haze. She placed the staff in front of her and spoke in a deep voice that she only used when casting spells. “Smoke management.”

The smoke dissipated so that she could see clearly. As she blinked away the dust she saw her team of fellow Runaways, but what she did not expect was a whole other team.

 

None other than Iron Man swooped down and landed next to her on the side that Karolina was not on. His helmet slid up to reveal a slightly beat up Tony Stark with sweat and blood stuck to his forehead. “Who are you guys?” He asked as he looked at Nico then to Karolina.

“Guys get over here,” Karolina yelled summoning the other Runaways to where they stood facing Tony.

“We’re the Runaways,” Nico answered as she gripped her staff tightly between her palms.

Tony looked at the people, no kids, gathering around him as he looked at all of them. His eyes first went to Chase as he noticed the young man’s Fistigons with a slightly impressed look. Tony moved to look at the girl with purple hair who had a dinosaur next to her. He had to do a double take at that one. He then moved to look at the young girl with curly brown hair and a pink cat hat. Her eyes flashed yellow for a split second as she clenched her fists. “Look, kids, I know you guys are trying to be heroes and all but leave this to the grownups.”

Nico rolled her eyes as she was used to grownups underestimating them. Ever since Alex had betrayed them, Nico had become the team’s leader as she stepped forward to face off the Tony Stark. “Look, _sir_ ,” Nico said with a slightly sarcastic tone, “we know we’re just kids and all, but we are here to help.”

Karolina smirked as her girlfriend faced off the one and only Tony Stark and had to admit that authoritative Nico was a little bit hot. Karolina was brought out of her fantasies as a Chitauri snuck up behind an unsuspecting Tony. Karolina raised her arm to blast it with light as the alien screeched and fell to the ground with a hole through its meaty head.

Tony whipped around at the bright light that soared over his head before the dead Chitauri fell to his feet. He looked up to Karolina as she lowered her arm. Before Tony could open his mouth to say anything a man with mechanical wings flew in and dropped Captain America near them.

The man with the wings, Falcon, tucked them into his back as he landed smoothly.

“Stark leave them alone.” Captain Rogers said attached his shield to his back.

“Oh my god, it’s Captain America!” Molly squealed as she jumped up and down.

Gert rolled her eyes at her younger sister but let her lips quirk up in a small smile.

“Which one of you is the leader?” Sam Wilson, the Falcon, asked as he looked at each of the kids.

Nico stepped forward, squared her shoulders, and stood up straight in all of her 5’2 glory, “That’d be me.”

Sam nodded as he turned to Tony. “Stark get the team here. We need to discuss our game plan.”

Tony didn’t argue for once as he told Jarvis to gather everyone at their location.

 

After a few minutes Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce arrived each looking a little worse for wear.

Karolina’s eyes widened as she noticed Natasha among the group. It was no secret that Karolina fangirled hardcore over the Black Widow and probably had a crush on her.

Nico thought it was cute to see her girlfriend’s eyes widened as she unconsciously shown a little bright.

“Kar,” Nico said with a slight smirk as the girl in question turned to look at her. “Tone it down a little bit babe,” Nico said teasingly with a small smile.

Karolina gave her a look of confusion then looked down at her extra bright hands with a blush. She lowered the intensity of her lights a bit as she mumbled a shy sorry.

Nico shook her head with a little smile as she reached over to give Karolina’s hand a squeeze as Karolina smiled back at her.

“Ok now that everyone’s here, what’s the plan?” Bruce said as they all gathered in a circle.

“Also, not to be rude, but who are you guys?” Clint said as he looked at the Runaways.

“We’re the Runaways!” Molly said proudly with her hands on her hips and a confident smirk.

“It is nice to meet you Runaways. I am Thor Odinson.” Thor said in his booming voice as he gave them a bright smile.

“I’m Molly!” Molly replied back enthusiastically as Thor gave her a wave and a bright smile.

“No time for introductions, what’s the plan,” Nico said impatiently as Karolina placed a comforting hand on her back.

“Ok so right now there are too many civilians. The LAPD is trying to evacuate them all but that’s our priority.” Steve said in his authoritative voice.

“I can take care of that,” Nico said as she gripped her staff and found the spell she needed. “Exist Post-Haste,” Nico muttered in that low voice as the staff glowed brightly.

Suddenly all that was left was the twelve of them, plus Old Lace, and the Chitauri.

“Woah how did you do that?” Bruce asked in an astonished voice as Clint looked around in confusion.

“I’ve learned to stop asking questions Banner,” Natasha said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

“Now that that’s taken care of,” said Gert as she stroked Old Lace under her chin, “what’s next on our plan?”

Before Steve could say anything a hoard of Chitauri burst through an abandoned building to their right and began their attack.

Steve moved to protect Molly, but little did he know that she didn’t need it.

Molly rolled under Steve as she felt her eyes glow bright yellow. She lifted up the destroyed car to her right like it was a feather and flung it to a small hoard of Chitauri.

The Avengers looked shocked for a second before they all went back to fighting.

 

“Karo watch out!” Nico warned just in time as Karolina shot up in the air to avoid a Chitauri gun blast.

Karolina in all her rainbow glory lit up from head to toe as she flew around and shot the Chitauri with her lights.

Chase was standing back to back with Gert as he shot electricity out of Fistigons. Gert had her finger pointed and was ordering Old Lace to attack.

Thor landed next to her clutching his ax, Stormbreaker, as he shot thunderbolts at the Chitauri around them.

Two could play that game, Nico smirked as her eyes held a mischievous glint. “Thunderstruck” She mumbled in a deep voice as more lighting and thunder joined Thor’s and a good chunk of the Chitauri went down.

“You are a formidable warrior, witch,” Thor said with a. genuine smile as Nico smirked at the compliment from the God of Thunder.

Natasha and Clint fought side by side as always. Bullets flew from Natasha’s Glock as arrows soared through the air from Clint’s bow.

Sam flew through the air as he knocked some Chitauri out with his wings. Steve ran below him throwing his shield like a boomerang taking out Chitauri left and right.

Tony shot some of the Chitauri as he was glad he didn’t have to worry about hurting civilians right now. The witch, Nicky? Nico? took care of that.

 

“Bruce! We could really use our green friend right about now!” He yelled as he aimed a repulsor at one of the Chitauri.

“Okay, okay!” Bruce yelled back as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grew as his shirt ripped and the Hulk appeared with a deafening roar.

Old Lace glanced up at the big green giant and wagged her tail like a friendly dog. “Lace leave it!” Gert yelled as the Hulk looked down.

“Nice doggy.” The Hulk grunted out as he ran to help Molly throw more debris at the Chitauri.

Chase snorted next to Gert as Sam actually laughed out loud.  
“Nico!” Karolina yelled but it was too late as a Chitauri slammed on top of her. Nico grunted as her back hit the asphalt and the air left her lungs with a loud whoosh. The staff was knocked out of her hands as it skirted underneath a damaged car a few feet away.

Karolina looked down just in time to see the alien pounce on her girlfriend. Karolina raised her hands with a. frown as she couldn’t get a clear shot.

“Nic stop moving!” Karolina hissed as Nico and alien rolled around on the hard road.

Nico grunted as she landed a solid uppercut to the alien’s jaw as it squealed in pain. It gripped Nico’s shoulder hard with its claw as she felt it pierce her skin. She winced as she squeezed out an arm from under the alien. “Staff of One. To me.” She rumbled in a low voice as the staff shot out from under the car and into Nico’s waiting hand.

Nico smacked the Chitauri across the side of its face with her staff as it let out another screech. It was enough of a distraction for Nico to kick it a few feet away from her. “K, now!” Nico yelled as Karolina shot the Chitauri with a blast of light.

Nico looked away and shielded her face as the Chitauri exploded a few feet from her. Thankfully she was not hit with any flying Chitauri guts as she gave a thumbs up to her girlfriend who was flying above her.

Karolina smiled back as she flew around and shot some of the Chitauri that were swarming Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Clint didn’t even look her way as he shot something to Karolina’s left. Karolina barely had time to move out of the way as an arrow whizzed past her. It was close enough she could hear it as it embedded itself into a Chitauri that had jumped out of a window to try and knock her out of the sky.

Damn, that guy had good aim. Karolina thought to herself as she watched Clint and Natasha fight in sync.

They thought they were in clear before they heard a loud roar.

“Not again…” Tony muttered as two giant Leviathans flew out of the portal underground.

 

“I’m running low on ammo,” Natasha said as she checked the magazines of her guns.

“I have a few arrows left, but not much,” Clint said as he pulled his sidearm from his left side.

He emptied his magazine and handed Natasha his bullets. “Here Tash.” He said and Natasha took them gratefully and they seemed to have a conversation without words.

“What should we do Captain Rogers?” Thor asked as he turned to Steve and spun his ax in his hand.

“I may have an idea,” Nico said from her spot next to Karolina.

Nico squared her shoulders as a spell popped into her mind. “Winter is Coming!” She boomed as the staff lit up and pulsed.

Tony scoffed a bit as Sam gave her a questioning look. “Game of Thrones? What did you just summon a dragon or something?”

“Or something,” Nico smirked as a long howl was heard from behind her.

They all watched as a 20ft ice wolf immerged and stood next to Nico. “Greywind, attack that Leviathan,” Nico ordered and damn if Karolina wasn’t turned on by Nico bossing around a 20ft direwolf.

The wolf seemed to nod its large head as it took off running. It was surprisingly fast as it leaped up to pounce on one of the Leviathan. After a little bit of a struggle, the wolf’s fangs pierced the Leviathan’s armor as it came crashing down onto a building with a low moan.

Greywind shook himself off as Nico pat his leg. “Good boy.” She said as he seemed to disappear.

“Where’d he go?” Steve asked as he looked at the place where the wolf once stood.

Nico shrugged casually and said, “Darkforce Dimension.”

“Guys, you didn’t forget that there’s one more right,” Molly said as she pointed up in the sky.

“Hulk will smash big monster,” Hulk grunted as he pounded his chest. He soared through the air with a mighty roar as he started to try to pierce through its armor. Tony, Sam, and Thor flew up to help.

“Wings!” Nico rumbled deeply clutching the staff as wings sprouted from her back as she soared into the air alongside a glowing Karolina.

Gert, Chase, Molly, Clint, Natasha, and Steve were left standing on the ground as they watched the fight happening above.

 

After a few minutes and a loud roar of pain, they had managed to subdue the Leviathan and kill him. They sealed the rift that the aliens were coming from as they regrouped all looking a little more tired that they had before the fight began.

“Any chance you get to use that to get a cleanup crew here?” Tony joked as he pointed to Nico’s staff with an armored finger.

“I already used that spell,” Nico said with a huff as she felt the familiar tug in her chest as the staff moved in her hand. Karolina gave her a worried glance as she reached down to take Nico’s hand.

Nico gave her a small half smile as she let go of the staff. As soon as her hand left it, it reabsorbed into her chest as Nico gave a grunt of pain. She knew she should be used it since it happens every time she uses the staff, but the pain never really goes away.

Karolina squeezed her hand reassuringly as Sam’s eyes widened and even Steve and Tony gave Nico a look of concern. She waved them off as she squeezed Karolina’s hand back.

Tony’s helmet slid off as the Hulk shrunk back to Bruce size. Natasha attached her staffs back onto her back since she had abandoned her guns long ago. Clint collapsed his bow as Steve attached his shield to his back. Sam folded his wings as Thor shifted his ax in his hands.

Molly came to stand on the other side of Nico as Chase, Gert, and Old Lace moved to stand behind their leader.

“We never really formally introduced ourselves”, Steve said as he held out his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

Nico shook it and gave him a nod of respect. “Nico Minoru.”

“We don’t have superhero names like you guys,” Molly chimed in. “But I did give everyone one! Nico’s is Sister Grimm!”

Nico rolled her eyes but smiled at the younger girl.

“I’m Tony Stark.” Tony chimed in as he pointed to Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Sam. “That’s Pointbreak, Red, Legolas, and Birdbrain, respectively.”

“I’m Bruce Banner,” Bruce added as Natasha sent a death glare Tony’s way.

Sam rolled his eyes at Tony as he put a hand to his chest. “I’m Sam Wilson or Falcon, but call me Sam.” He said with a warm smile.

Clint gave a slight wave as he ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. “Barton.” He quipped as Natasha rolled her eyes at him, but you could tell she really didn’t mean it.

“Romanoff,” Natasha said as she flexed her stiff fingers and looked at the children in front of her.  
“And you guys already know Thor,” Steve said as he gestured to Thor who waved at them with his ax.

“I’m Molly Hernandez!” Molly said excitedly at the fact that she just met and fought alongside the Avengers! “Or you can call me Bruiser or princess Powerful!” Molly said in an excited tone.

“Karolina Dean,” Karolina said as Nico pulled Karolina’s Church of Gibborim bracelet form her belt loop and handed it, Karolina. Karolina didn’t really need her bracelet to control her powers anymore, but it was a safety precaution. Nico watched as Karolina’s hair turned into her stunning blond locks from her rainbow glory.

Nico smiled as Karolina’s ocean blue eyes came into view as she gave the Avengers her flawless kind smile.

“Her superhero name is Lucy in Sky!” Molly added as Karolina chuckled at Molly with a soft smile.

“Like the Beatles song?” Bruce asked as Karolina and Molly nodded.

“I’m Chase Stein,” Chase said as Molly added that his superhero name as Talkback. This earned a snort and small laugh from Tony. “And this is-“He began gesturing to Gert.

“Gert Yorkes.” Gert interrupted as she gave her boyfriend a glare. Chase gulped at the hard glare Gert was giving him as he shut his mouth. “This good girl is Old Lace,” Gert said as she scratched the Deinonychus under her chin.

“I’m guessing that makes you Arsenic?” Sam said as he raised an eyebrow at Gert. Gert nodded proudly as she pushed her glasses up her nose and her purple hair bobbed with the movement.

“Well, it was nice meeting all of you guys, but I gotta blast!” Tony said rubbing his hands together as his helmet slid into place and he flew away.

Steve rolled his eyes as he gave them an apologetic smile. “Ignore him, he’s not good at talking to human beings.”

Bruce scoffed at that but there was humor behind his eyes.

 

Natasha and Clint were on their coms calling a cleanup crew as Sam produced a card from his pocket. “If you guys are ever in New York or need help, give us a call.” Nico took the card that was handed to her and looked it over.

The Avengers’ calling card.  
Producing her blade from her pocket she reopened a cut on her arm as she pocketed her blade. “When blood is shed…Let **The Staff of One** emerge.” Nico rumbled low in her throat as the staff materialized out of her chest. She pulled it out in a deep breath as she gripped the hilt of it.

The Runaways huddled around their leader as Nico held her chin up high and looked at the remaining Avengers in front of her and gave them all a nod of gratitude.

Karolina placed her hand over Nico’s on the staff as Chase and Gert each put their hands on Nico’s shoulders. Molly rested her hand on Nico’s forearm as Old Lace curled her tail around them, the tip touching Nico’s leg.

“Away,” Nico mumbled deeply as they teleported in an instant.

Steve shook his head as he looked at the spot where the young heroes once stood.

He looked at his remaining teammates, his family, and he knew that from what he saw today, the Runaways were a family too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the ending is really weird and super cheesy. Also, let me know if you see any typos or mistakes! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
